Alternate Intoxication
by Anpan Roller
Summary: Yamamoto wonders how smoking tastes like, and attempts to find out for himself. 8059


**A/N: **Another quick 8059-fix for myself. If it entertains you, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

They sat at the rooftop, backs leaning against the fence, silently gazing at the azure sky. One of them quietly enjoyed the intoxicating nicotine smoothe out his nerves. A serene breeze carressed the lovers, playing with the silver and raven locks of hair, and flapping about their sleeves against each other's arms.

"Ne, Gokudera," the athlete broke the silence.

Blowing out a wisp of white smoke, Gokudera replied, "What?"

"What does smoking taste like?" The wind had been blowing in his direction, the intricate scent of the tobacco was starting to tickle his curiosity.

Gokudera tilted his head to face him, his eyebrows crossed in bewilderment. "Huh?" He hoped he was hearing correctly.

Yamamoto gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hehheh, I'm just curious..."

Gokudera shot him a suspicious glance, before resting his head against the fence comfortably and staring at the streaks of snow-white clouds sway past, like an elegant dancer. "It sucks, that's for sure."

"How so?" It was peculiar to hear a smoker complain about cigarettes.

Gokudera took in one puff lazily, and parted his lips to let the hot mist escape. "For starters, it's bitter, disgusting, and it feels like you're licking off the road. The cloud of smoke that forces its way in when you take your first breath, it's suffocating and you feel like you're dying. That's how revolting it is."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows, even more inquisitive than ever. "And you're still not willing to quit smoking?"

"Che, it's addictive. Doesn't everybody say that?" This idiot, as it seemed, still lacked common sense.

Yamamoto smiled. "But you're the Hurricane Bomb, you're stronger than that aren't you?"

This was starting to get on Gokudera's nerves. Sensitivity had never been one of the baseball ace's good points. "If you think it's so easy to quit smoking why don't you go and try it for yourself then?" It was an empty intimidation though; he knew someone who valued their health as much as Yamamoto wouldn't even dream of touching the cancer stick.

"Okay."

So this answer really stumped him.

Before the storm guardian could react he found his lips being pressed against another pair of soft ones. An agile tongue quickly slipped in to caress, take in, taste the insides of his mouth. He felt his tongue being stroked tenderly, as warm, familiar breath enshrouding over the surface.

It lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like eternity to the both of them, just like it always did.

Yamamoto drew back, sliding his lips past his lover's wet ones and enclosing around the head of his tongue, before parting off with a mellow sucking sound.

He leaned back against the fence, resting the back of his head on both his palms. His eyes darted towards the heavens, looking as though seeking answers, while the Italian remained frozen, slightly stunned by the sudden movement.

"You're wrong, Gokudera." When Yamamoto finally seemed to have established a suitable reply, he chuckled at the red-faced boy.

Gokudera flipped his head to the left again, eyes still full of child-like astonishment. The nicotine sandwiched gracefully between his long fingers rested on the bottom of his lips, making him look like a surprised maiden with his hand covering his mouth.

Yamamoto chortled once more at the ethereal sight of the unearthly Italian. "You're wrong, Gokudera," he repeated, to help reel the dazed boy out of his stupor.

"It doesn't taste bitter, or disgusting at all. And it definitely doesn't feel like I'm licking the road. The sensation that choked me, well, it wasn't suffocating. Haha, it's nowhere near revolting!

It tastes very sweet, and very pleasant, and it feels like I'm eating this very tasty cotton candy, because it melts in my mouth. And the choking... It's a good kind of choke. I find it nice." Another gentle smile spread across his blissful face, "But you're right about one thing, Gokudera."

The silver-haired, who had just collected himself, paused and looked at him again, wondering.

The Japanese reached over, and landed his lips on the luscious ones again. He broke out of the liplock very soon after that, and peered with his honey-tinted eyes into Gokudera's emerald-green ones.

"It's addictive."

* * *

A/N: Yup, it's a really short one. I'll appreciate it if you can give me criticisms on how to improve these kind of fics. ^^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
